Falling for the Texas Tycoon
by opeyemi17
Summary: After Troy BOLton first laid eyes on intriguing and much younger GAbriella Montez he couldnt get her out of his mind read and see
1. Chapter 1

Men like Troy Bolton were trouble with a capital T. With his Stetson and his I-can-beat-down-an obstacle-in-my-path smile,he obviously thought he could get his own way no matter what.

He was wrong.

Although Gabriella Montez had been her boss's gatekeeper for only a month, she was already good at it. No one charmed or intimidated her. Not even a six-foot-two Texan who claimed to be a friend of Chad's. He was not listed on her boss'schedule and that's all that mattered.

She stared into his to-die-for blue eyes,ignored the runaway beat of her pulse and repeated, "Mr Danforth is in a meeting and can't be disturbed. His schedule is tight today. I might be able to fit you in around one-fifteen."

Troy Bolton's smile faded. "Look, Miss-" His gaze dropped to the nameplate on her desk. "Miss Montez, besides the fact that we do busines together, Chad and I are friends. I spoke to him less than hour ago. He said he'd meet me at ten. It's now ten."

Gabriella wasn't simply fresh out of college with a degree in business , she had an history of street smarts behind her,one that made her square her shoulders and act even more protective of Chad. He wasn't only her boss, he and his wife,Taylor , were her benefactors. If it weren't for them, she didn't know where she'd be now. Maybe still in a homeless shelter,her baby put up for adoption to people she didn't know. Chad and Taylor had given her a home and a new life, and she'd forever be grateful to them. As soon as she earned her real estate license, she'd be more than Chad's office manager, and she'd never _ever_ let him down. She wanted him to know he could depend on her just as she'd depended on him.

Motioning to the chairs, Gabby said firmly but politely. "If you take a seat, I'll check with Mr. Danforth when his meeting is over."

Troy's gaze became steely as he assessed everything from Gabby's long wavy curls and nay suit to her color of lipstick. A slight shiver trembled through her when she realized she was attracted to his raw sex appeal, the jut of his rugged jaw, his broad, muscular shoulders, even with his hat shadowing his face, the lines told her he had to be near forty. He was way too old for her and definitely out of her league. She didn't react to men this way, she had no time for men. She was on a career path; besides all that, she doubted she could find a man who could accept she'd given away her child.

"Since I haven't seen you here before, Miss Montez, I'll take into consideration the fact that you're probably new and trying to do a good job. But if you don't buzz Chad and let him know I m here, you might lose it."

She'd suspected this man might try intimidation tactics, his type always did. She didn't do well with patronizing authority figures. The other employees who work for Chad were under the illusion that she was a relative of the boss and he'd given her this ob to help her get a good start. Only his and Taylor's closest friends knew the whole story-that they'd taken her in in her eighth month of pregnancy, when she was 18, had adopted her baby and treated her like a daughter ever since, including paying for her college tuition. If Mr Bolton didn't "know" about her, then how close a friend of chad's could he be?

"Believe me, Mr Bolton, I m not going to lose my job. If you don't have a seat, then I guess you'll have to leave."

If Troy was surprised she hadn't backed down, he hid it well. Glancing at his watch again, He said "I needed to see Chad immediately because I have an important call to make in 30 minutes. Do you have a conference room I can use to make it now?"

"Follow me" she said crisply, then led him to a hall to the right of her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy didn't like to be kept waiting.

He never sat on the sidelines- not at the family ranch in Texas, not when he was working in real estate wherever it took him. For the past year, he'd been dividing time between Texas and Portland, Oregon, doing more deals with Chad here and in other areas of the West Coast.

Unable to help himself, he looked at the brunette-haired young woman who had barred him from Chad's office. Damn, he was used to getting his own way, and he wasn't used to his pulsed racing as it had when he'd looked into her brown eyes and heart-shaped face. With a low oath, he told himself Gabriella Montez was not much older than his daughter. Turning away from her with some reluctance-and wondering if she was as efficient as she looked- he took his phone from his belt, he dialed his daughter's school. This call to Lisa's guidance counselor was important; she'd been accepted at Stanford and USC, though she was seriously considering the University of Illinois because of the animal sciences program. His ex-wife didn't like the idea at all, she wanted Lisa to study psychology or premed, a more highbrow science but Lisa had her own mind. Sharpay would also be having this conversation with Lisa's counselor today or tomorrow.

Half an hour later, finished with his conversation, he exited the conference room. About to approach Gabby and demand she tell Chad he was here, he stopped to watch her open mail; her suit fit her slim body as if it were custom made. Her white blouse had a demure scoop neck, and he saw she was wearing a locket. A present from a boyfriend? Now she quickly slit open an envelope, took out the paper …………..and went absolutely white.

What kind of mail could cause that reaction?

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing in front of her desk, "Miss Montez are you all right?"

Putting on her official manager face again, she blinked, took a deep breath and replied "I m fine."

"Your hands are trembling."

She looked down at them, then at the letter. Folding it, she quilt tucked it into her suit jacket. "I m just a little…… cold, I guess, with the damp weather outside and all…" But he could sense a lie when heard one and she was lying through her teeth, she wasn't cold. She was upset about that letter in her pocket, though; it was none of his business.

Suddenly men's voices burst from behind the closed door, Chad and two men Troy assumed were clients were standing near Gabby's desk. Chad greeted Troy and introduced him to the men, who soon excused themselves and left Danforth Developments. All the while, Troy kept an eye on Gabby, who was still pale and fidgeting with messages that had probably come in when Chad was in a meeting.

Chad turned to Troy "Its good to see you again. I missed you this past month. How are things in Texas?"

"My brother's a good manager. I don't have to worry when I m away from the ranch." Now Chad turned to Gabby to include her in the conversation "I guess you've met Mr Bolton?" Gabby gave her boss what Troy suspected was a forced smile. "Yes, I have. I didn't want to interrupt you when he arrived."

"Troy and I 've been doing a lot of work together. You can always interrupt me when he shows up." Chad took the messages she handed him and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll take care of these later. I want to get our meeting started. Gabby I'd like you to sit in." Her brown eyes went wide with surprise. "You would?"

"Sure." Chad said easily. "The only way you're going to get your experience is to be involved in what I do. When you earn your real estate license, you'll be ready to go. You might wanna take some notes for us too.'

Ever since Troy stood within three feet of Gabby, he could smell her perfume. It was a haunting fragrance, somewhere between flowers and musk. Now he got another good whiff as she leaned toward her desk, grabbing a notepad and pen. Stepping aside, he motioned for her to precede him into Chad's office. Their gazes held for just a second too long and he felt the jolt of adrenaline again that had been missing from his life for many years.

As Troy waited for Gabby to be seated in one of the chairs in front of Chad's desk, Chad explained, " Gabby graduated in December with a degree in business."

"Margery left?" 55 year old now, Margery had been Chad's office manager for as long as Troy had been working with him. "Margery's husband retired and she's travelling with him. Gabby is only taking the job temporarily till she has her license."

Troy wondered why Chad chose Gabby out of all the people he could have hired for the position. Why would he be waiting for her to earn her license to join his team? Why wouldn't he hire someone with more experience? As he checked out Chad's interaction with Gabby, he didn't see any evidence that his colleague was enamored with the young woman, or that Gabby was attracted to Chad. Still, one never knew what went on behind closed doors. Chad had once alluded to a rocky time in his marriage, but Troy had never seen any evidence of that, and with adopting Timothy, he and Taylor seemed to have absolutely everything they wanted.

Studying Gabby, Troy thought she still looked unsettled. She was staring at her pad, pen in hand, ready to take notes. But he sensed she was distracted. He was sure of it when Chad began talking about the project they were working on, she was writing and she didn't look up.

"I got the paperwork you faxed me yesterday," Chad said to Troy. "All of the properties look as if they'd be suitable. Do you have a meeting set up with the investors?"

"Next Thursday. I thought we could fly down on Wednesday. Does that fit in your schedule?"

"That should work fine. Gabby, I m gonna want you to fly along on this trip and be an assistant to both me and Troy." When she didn't look up , Chad said a little more loudly, "Gabby?"

Her head came up and she flushed putting color back in her cheeks, "I m sorry. What did you say?"

Chad's brow quirked up. "I said I want you to fly to Texas with Troy and I and act as our assistant on this venture. I hope we can put together a deal for the golf resort. Fortunately, its practically in Troy's backyard and we are staying at his family ranch."

"You're sure you want me to come along?" she glanced at Troy, as if being in close proximity to him wasn't a good idea. He didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

"No better way to get your feet wet," Chad assured her.

"I m still furnishing my apartment and-"

"As long as you have a bed to sleep in and a chair to sit on, that can wait cant it?" her boss asked. Again Gabby glanced at Troy. "Of course it can. I guess I m just anxious to settle in my own place."

"You know Taylor and I will help you do that anyway we can, including shoving around furniture."

As the discussion turned back to business, Gabby took copious notes, as if she'd put her distraction behind her. This young woman intrigued Troy, and he'd known her less than a morning. After the discussion about the proposed golf resort wound down, he checked his watch. "I'd better be going. I have another meeting in half an hour and then I'll see you again at four to discuss the Sacramento resort with Joe Dulchek."

When Chad answered with a nod, Troy and Gabby rose and found themselves standing very close together. He was a good six inches taller than she was; she was so slim and fragile looking, yet the set of her shoulders and the fire in her eyes told him she'd fight for whatever she wanted. The term spitfire came to mind and he found himself studying her face. He wasn't sure what prodded him to say it, he'd advised her, "Bring comfortable clothes along to Texas when you pack. If you have boots, throw those in too. We've got horses if you wanna ride." She said softly, "I've only been riding once before."

"We've got a few gentle horses."

"He's being modest," Chad interjected. "They breed cutting horses as well as their own cattle. You school them too, don't you?"

"When I have the time. Chase does most of that now. I've been away from the ranch so much this past year, he's taken on horses I know nothing about." Gabby looked at her boss again. "How long will we be staying at Mr Bolton's?"

"We'll probably be there 3 or 4 days. We'll see how the meetings progress and how much property we can get covered."

"Should I make airline reservations?"

"No need for that, I've got my own jet ," Troy explained. "My pilot can be ready at an hour's notice if he has to be." When Troy mentioned his jet, most women looked impressed, but not Gabby Montez. She simply said, "I see."

"If you have those notes on my desk by the end of the day, that will be fine," Chad informed her. Then he asked, "You're going to lunch with Craig, aren't you?" She nodded and her lips turned up in a genuine smile. "I have to get changed. No way do I want to ride on his bike dressed like this." She held out her hand to Troy "it's good to meet you, Mr Bolton. Next time you come in, I'll make sure to buzz Chad right away."

Was she mending fences because they were going to be working together? Taking her hand, he realized it was cool to touch at first-at first. Her handshake seemed to generate heat that flowed through aged like bourbon. They released each other at the same time, and he thought she looked as startled as he felt. Damn, this was a kind of chemistry he'd never had with a woman before. How was that even possible? At 38, hadn't he had every kind of experience there was with women?

Looking a bit flustered, Gabby left Chad's office.

Chad was shuffling through a few papers on his desk when Troy asked, "How old is she?"

"Gabby? She's 21."

"Are you sure you don't someone more experienced to sit in on these meetings? I can have someone join us from my office in Rocky Ridge."

"Gabby's young, but she's a hard worker and she learns fast. She went through four years of college in 3 and a half, even with working summers. Still, if you'd feel more confident having one of your people involved….." Troy had never had reason to doubt Chad's judgement. "No, if you feel she's what we need, that's fine.

As he left Chad's office a short time later, after a discussion about the colleges Lisa was considering, he stopped short. A young man who appeared to be about Gabby's age was escorting her through the double glass door. He looked like a biker with his shaggy hair, leather jacket, pierced brow, earrings and boots. Then Troy noticed Gabby, she'd into a long sleeved black sweater that molded to her breasts and hugged her waist and low slung black jeans with a belt studded with rhinestones. Then and there, Troy vowed he wasn't going to think about Gabriella Montez again except as Chad's office manager.

**CHAPTER 2 Review**


	3. Chapter 3

After locking the door to the unisex bathroom at Danforth Development, Gabby pulled her sweater over her head so she could change back into her business suit. The upside down mermaid tattoo on her left arm practically winked at her. The peace sign tattoo high on her other wrist also reminded her she was trying to leave her past behind. No one knew about her tattoos except Chad, of course. She always kept them covered; they really weren't befitting an up and coming professional. As if it were calling to her again, she reached for the note in her jeans pocket. Opening it, she read,

"_You owe me. Don't think I've forgotten."_

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She'd almost told Craig about it; after all they'd been friends when she returned to Portland, pregnant. Back then, after she'd had Timothy, she'd even thought they might connect romantically but they never really had. Craig was 2 years older than she was, protective and they'd settled into a friendship that was valuable and she hoped lasting. The note looked as if it had been generated by computer on plain white paper. When she was homeless, she'd met some shady characters; she'd met pimps who wanted her to turn tricks for them, drug dealers and avoided them but not before they checked her over, trying to figure what she could do for them.

And there was Thad, Timothy's biological father, who'd wanted nothing to do with her and the baby because he'd had his own plans. How could the note be from him, when he'd signed away his parental rights?

Just as she had.

The difference was she was still connected to Timothy and always would be. Some nights her heart ached unbearably because of the decision she'd made but she'd known it was best for Timothy then, and she believed it was best for him now.

What did this note mean anyway? Was it a precursor to blackmail? Did someone think since she was connected to Chad and Taylor, she had money too?

Folding the note, she slipped it into her purse. She'd think about it some more before she told anyone; besides, what was there to tell, she was certainly not going to worry Chad and Taylor unnecessarily, not after everything they'd done for her. She was making my life on her own now and she wouldn't and she wouldn't depend on anyone else.

During a game of hide and seek that evening, Gabby spotted Timothy by the leg of the dining room table "I see you!" Giggling, he dashed under the table where the white cloth partially hid him. Gabby got down on her hands and knees and went after him, as she caught him, he laughed.

"You can't hide from me," she warned him, tickling his tummy. When Taylor spoke, Gabby could hardly hear her above her laughter. Releasing Timothy, she peered out from under the tablecloth. Taylor was smiling and she wasn't alone. "Chad brought home a friend for dinner." As Gabby's gaze traveled from boots, up expensive slacks to the Western-cut jacket, she practically groaned; the friend Chad brought home was Troy Bolton.

Minus his Stetson, he looked amused as he said, "I used to do that with my daughter, in some ways, and it feels like yesterday"

Taylor explained "Troy's daughter will be leaving for college in the fall."

He had a daughter; he was married, Gabby almost breathed a sigh of relief. _Almost. _

Timothy chose that moment to scramble away from her and run to his mom, snagging Taylor by one leg. "Can I have a cookie, please?"

A beautiful woman and a former model, Taylor stooped and lifted Timothy into her arms. Her black hair hid her face until she absently brushed it away. "It's almost bedtime. I suppose you can have a cookie if you have a glass of milk with it." One of those little pangs stabbed Gabby's heart. Taylor had a final say in everything Timothy did. She was a wonderful mom and Gabby couldn't have found anyone better to be a mother to her son. Crawling out from under the table, Gabby felt foolish, when she'd arrived at Chad and Taylor's; she'd changed from her suit to the clothes she wore for lunch. Now she was rumpled after roughhousing with Timothy; she knew her hair was nonexistent. Some professional image she was projecting to a man she was working with. Ruffling timothy's hair, Chad said, "I'm going to check messages in my office." After loosening his tie, he motioned to the top of the buffet and suggested to Troy, "Make yourself at home. Drinks are there, Gabby can tell you where anything is if you can't find it."

"Dinner will be ready as soon as I get this little rascal a snack and put him to bed," Taylor added. "I'm so glad you could join us, Troy. Please do make yourself at home."

A few moments later, the dining room seemed small and quiet with just two of them in it. Troy seemed to tower over Gabby. Awkward tension vibrated between until he stepped toward the buffet. Searching for some topic conversation, Gabby asked, "Where will your daughter be going to school?" Troy picked up a glass and tipped the ice bucket. "She has to make up her mind soon. I'll find out when I get back to the ranch next week."

"I imagine it's hard to be away from your family when you travel for work."

Although Gabby has told herself that Tim was no longer hers, she'd still missed him terribly when she'd gone off to college. She'd thought once she'd started her own life she could her past behind her and move on. But even her heavy course load hadn't been able to make her forget her son, though her resolve had always been strong and sure. She just hoped as Timothy matured and learned the truth, he'd understand. Most of all, she hoped that he'd forgive her.

"I've been away a lot the past six months," troy replied. "Most of the time I've been working up here in Portland with Chad. I bought a condo in the fall to cut back on hotel bills." He flashed the crooked grin that made her toes curl in her boots.

_He's married,_ she scolded herself. No toe-curling allowed.

"Did I hear you say you got a new apartment?" he asked, glancing at her. Troy apparently had been in and out of Chad's life for the past six months, but she didn't know what Chad might have told him. So she treaded carefully. "Yes, I'm furnishing it, little by little. I dropped over tonight because Taylor had some extra things in the attic she thought I could use."

"Chad and Taylor are a great couple. Truth be told, I never thought I'd want a partner, but Chad's got good instincts and something else that's hard to find these days- integrity." He poured scotch into his glass and then soda. "Can I fix you something?" he asked when he was done. That surprised her, and he must have seen it in her expression.

"What? You think a cant fix a drink for a lady? Believe me, whenever Lisa stays with me, I hear about the changing roles of men and women. I think she even did a paper on it."

"Stays with you?" that sounded as if…..

"Yes. I've had joint custody with my ex-wife since Lisa was ten."

"You're……divorced?"

"Yes I am."

The toe-curling was back double-time now. "maybe I will have a club soda," she murmured.

"Ice?" he asked.

She nodded, and then watched as his very large, tanned hands took the tongs and dropped three cubes into the glass. He and Gabby reached reached for a lime slice at the same time. His fingers were hot, and her skin touched his, she became hot, too. She knew a flush rose to her cheeks as she pulled back and let him add the fruit to her glass. When he handed it to her, she was careful that their fingers didn't meet.

"Your lunch date looked like an interesting guy," Troy remarked nonchalantly.

"Craig and I have known each other since……" she stopped. "For a long time."

"You dated through college?"

"No. We kept in touch, but with him in Portland and me at college, we went our separate ways."

"But now you're back and he's here, too."

Was Troy fishing or just making conversation? She had the feeling he was going to cast a few more lines, and she didn't want him to be judging her while they were working. She didn't want Chad's _yummy _friend looking at her as the homeless, unwed mother she'd once been. Maybe it was pride on her part, but she was trying to make a future for herself.

"I'm going to see if Timothy finished his snack. Maybe I can read him a bedtime story before dinner. If you'll excuse me….."

After a long, studying look, Troy tipped his glass to her. "Bedtime stories are almost as importance as goodnight kisses. Enjoy."

His words lingered as she went to the kitchen to find Timothy. Troy sounded as if he understood; as if he knew the importance of being a father.

One more reason to keep her past a secret.


End file.
